


No Bridezillas Allowed

by alba17



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Mina finally get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bridezillas Allowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookgazing/gifts).



> Many thanks to significantowl for beta'ing even though she's never watched the show and to aphrodite_mine for looking it over. bookgazing, I hope you like this! I thought it was fun to think about Lucy and Mina in a universe where they can be together and I opted for complete fluff.

“Oh my god, why are the flowers yellow?” Lucy cried, staring at the floral arrangements, every single table topped with a hideous display of her least favourite colour. It was only two hours until the wedding. “Mina, how could they have got that so monstrously, horribly wrong?” She tried to control her racing pulse. This wedding would be the death of her. 

Mina took hold of her arm, then lifted Lucy’s chin to look her in the eye. “Darling. Sweetheart. Listen to me. We will fix this. We will. I’m sure it’s just a mistake and our flowers have been delivered to somebody else’s wedding, probably just down the street. We’ll get it fixed and then we will have the most beautiful, transcendent wedding any two women have ever had in the history of weddings.” The underlying message to ‘get it together, quick’ was clear to Lucy. She didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Mina’s ‘doctor voice,’ the one she used with her students on rounds at St. George’s Hospital. Then Mina’s face softened and she kissed Lucy’s mouth with a soft brush of her lips. “No bridezillas here, all right?”

Chastened, Lucy nodded mutely. Thank god she had Mina to talk her down. She clasped her girlfriend’s lovely tiny little waist, and leaned in for a more passionate kiss. Mina drew back, laughing. “There’ll be more than enough time for that later. Let me get hold of those bloody florists now, yeah?” She started to leave, mobile at the ready, then turned back and kissed Lucy again, this time more slowly, with a touch of heat. “I love you,” she said, then put the tip of her finger on Lucy’s lips before waltzing away. 

Lucy let go a little sigh as she watched Mina walked away. That the two of them had reached this day together was nothing short of a miracle. Lucy had chased Mina for ages after she finally got up the courage to reveal her feelings. At first Mina had been shocked and Lucy’s soul shriveled at the look of horror on her face. Mina was distant for months after. When they finally repaired their friendship, Lucy slowly broached the subject again, but Mina continually rebuffed her; she had to get through medical school and couldn’t be distracted by romance, didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Lucy despaired. As if anything with Mina could just be about sex. 

She shook away the memories and headed for the bar, which was already up and working, thank god. The bartender handed her a glass of champagne and she’d just had her first fortifying sip when Jonathan’s voice boomed across the room. Mina had insisted on hiring his catering firm for the wedding, against Lucy’s wishes. Mina felt bad about the way she’d treated Jonathan, Lucy knew, but to have him so intimately involved with their wedding after everything that happened between the three of them set Lucy’s teeth on edge. 

He waved at her and to her disappointment, headed over to talk to her. “Lucy!” There was a moment of awkwardness, then he drew her in and they exchanged polite air kisses. “You’ll be glad to know everything’s in hand. I had a scare when my fishmonger was out of salmon, but they got a late shipment in just in time.” 

“Great!” Lucy’s smile was brittle. When would he get back to his _job_? She didn’t know how he could act so normal around her. “You’re doing better than the florist.” She gestured to the offending flower arrangements. “They’re supposed to be lavender and white. Mina went to take care of it.” Jonathan looked around hopefully, as if to find her. Lucy feared he still held a candle for Mina and she didn’t blame him. He’d almost got her to agree to marry him when Mina realised the error of her ways and made the right choice in Lucy.

It had all been Lucy’s fault for running off to Japan when Mina rejected her. That had left the field open for Jonathan. They’d all been friends in college, before Lucy even realised the nature of her feelings for Mina, or why nothing ever seemed to click with any of the boys she dated. By the time Lucy came back from her year of teaching, Mina and Jonathan were an item. But Lucy hadn't given up hope. She knew she and Mina were meant to be together.

Today she wore a vestige of that sojourn in Japan: a kimono embroidered with cranes on a background of the deepest red. Depending on the light, it could be crimson, maroon, or purple. Mina said that it complemented Lucy’s dark hair and it lit up her face like a sunset. When she bought it at a temple market, she didn’t know when she’d wear it, only that she absolutely had to have it. It spoke to something deep inside her, of passion and romance and exotic places. And now she wore it as her wedding dress, a garment that represented her deep devotion to Mina. 

One of Jonathan’s minions came up to him with a question and thankfully, Jonathan was pulled away. Lucy gulped down the rest of her champagne. She didn’t think she’d ever feel comfortable with Jonathan again. It was sad, given their one time friendship, but Mina was worth it.

The silk slid sensuously over her bare skin, reminding her of the special lingerie she’d selected as a wedding night surprise for Mina. She couldn’t wait for Mina to unwrap her like a gift and slowly slip away every delicate bit of lace until Lucy was naked and desperate. 

But that was for later. They had the whole wedding to get through first. Turning to give her glass to the bartender, she felt eyes on her, a loaded presence: Alexander Grayson. 

“Congratulations, Lucy,” he said, the slightest suggestion of insincerity in his raised eyebrow.

“Thank you, Alex.” As ever with Mina’s mentor, she felt the skin prickle on the back of her neck.

He took her hand and kissed it like an old-fashioned gentleman. She shuddered at the feel of his cold mouth but her smile remained in place and she even managed a laugh. “Alex, you are so silly.”

He smirked under his moustache. “You must know I’m attached to the old ways by now, dearest Lucy.”

She looked around the green lawns, already filling with wedding guests. Her heart gave a leap. “Of course. Très amusant, as always.” 

His look was inscrutable. Alex Grayson was the medical director of St. George’s and Mina’s boss. Lucy was obliged to tolerate him, but there was something about his pallor and the way he looked at Mina that made Lucy deeply uncomfortable. Mina had confided that he was against her marriage to Lucy; said it might hurt her career, but Mina thought medicine had moved beyond such prejudices and Lucy agreed. One had to set an example. Over time, as Mina’s closest confidantes, Lucy and Alex had been increasingly thrown together and Lucy had learned how to get along with him in order to keep the peace. That didn’t mean she had to like him.

He patted her hand with icy fingers, an absurd straw hat making him look like an elderly vacationer even though he probably was only in his forties. “I’m so glad to see you two happy at last.”

Lucy forced a smile. “Thank you.” She bet a hundred pounds he didn’t mean it. She quailed to think what Mina had told them of their relationship over the years. “Me too.” She couldn’t help smiling, a spark of joy dislodging her dislike of Alex.

“I hope after the wedding, Mina will finally be able to concentrate on her research.”

Lucy’s smile faded. It was true that the wedding preparations had distracted Mina, but to Lucy’s mind, that was all to the good. Mina had a tendency to pour herself into her work and forget everything else, even eating. Lucy hoped that the official imprimatur of marriage on their relationship would help Mina achieve a better balance in her life. Too many nights Lucy find Mina still at the hospital, anxious to progress in her research before the next day’s teaching duties began. Lucy loved Mina’s intellectual bent, but not at the cost of her well-being. Not to mention it took her away from Lucy.

“Yes, well. As long as she gets home at a decent hour.”

Alex gave her a dark look. “Science sometimes must take precedence over more mundane matters.”

Lucy couldn’t help rolling her eyes. “No shop talk, Alex, this is our wedding day. Why don’t you have a glass of champagne?”

Alex looked down at his impeccably polished shoes and snorted. “You’re right, of course. This is your day, yours and Mina’s. But I’d rather have whiskey.”

“I’m sure the bar is fully supplied.” 

Alex tipped his hat with an inscrutable glint in his eye, and headed for the bar.

Lucy needed a boost after that. She snagged another glass of bubbly from a passing waiter and looked around for Mina, but she was nowhere to be found. Lucy hoped she’d gotten the florist straightened out.

“Lucy! Darling!” Jayne Wetherby caught Lucy by the waist and twirled her around. Jayne looked smashing in a white designer dress that hugged her figure, full of fringe and furls and topped off by thigh-high stiletto-heeled white patent-leather boots. Her platinum hair shined. Lucy took a moment to admire her before giving her a cheek to cheek kiss. 

“Jayne! How lovely to see you.”

Jayne held Lucy by the shoulders and looked her over. “Is this what you’re wearing for your wedding? Oh my. Your fashion sense has always been unusual, to say the least. But never mind, my dear. I’m just so glad you and Mina are tying the knot. It’s been a long haul, hasn’t it?” Jayne clasped Lucy to her chest in a reassuring embrace. 

Lucy beamed. “We wouldn’t be here if not for you, dearest. You know I owe you the world for your advice.”

Jayne whispered into her ear. “Our plan worked, didn’t it?” She cut her eyes across the room to where Jonathan bustled about, getting the food service set up. “Jonathan never knew what hit him, did he?”

Lucy smiled, sly and knowing. “All is fair in love and war, as they say.”

“And what are you two conniving about now?” Mina asked, appearing out of nowhere, a parade of lavender and white floral arrangements following in her wake. The yellow ones were whisked away, and as the florist’s assistants set up the proper ones, Lucy knew everything was going to be okay.

Mina pulled her out of Jayne’s embrace with a kiss. “I told you it would all work out, didn’t I? Better now?”

“Much better, darling.” Lucy wound her arm around Mina’s waist and leaned into her side.

“Well, all I did was call Renfield. You know he can fix anything. He knew instantly what to do and now it’s all taken care of.”

“I’m so grateful to you for doing that.” Lucy snagged two glasses of champagne from a passing waitperson and handed one to Mina. “To us,” she said as she clinked their glasses together. 

*

Lucy rode on a wave of happiness when, an hour later, she and Mina held each other’s hands in front of their assembled friends and family and said their vows. The kiss that followed may have gone on a little too long, as they were totally wrapped up in each other, the moment that Lucy had waited for so long, when Mina was completely hers, having finally arrived. Lost in Mina’s mouth, Mina’s lips, the sweet glide of her tongue against Lucy’s, the scent of her cologne, Lucy forgot they were in front of a crowd of people - her mother! Mina’s boss! - until Alex loudly cleared his throat. Lucy parted from Mina as if waking from a dream. She would have been embarrassed if she hadn’t been so utterly, deliriously happy. She looked at Mina and they giggled like two schoolgirls discovered in a supply closet.

Lucy whispered, “Hold that thought. I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?” 

“You won’t find out until we’re alone.”

Mina pouted. “Can we tell them all to go away right now?”

“It’s tempting.” 

But they were swallowed by the crowd of well-wishers who would distract them for hours, the whisper of lace against Lucy’s breasts and the gleam in Mina’s eye a reminder of what was to come when the celebration was finally over.


End file.
